This invention relates to a two-way opening display case. The principal object of the invention is to providea display case with an opening surface that can be opened from two different sides perpendicular to each other. The two way opening feature for this invention would allow the user of a top opening, rectangular shaped display case on a rectangular surface (such as a table) to either place it parallel or perpendicular to a table shape and still be able to open it from the rear as defined by the user.